Phase
by PomRocks16
Summary: Craig Tucker hated high school. And not for the reasons you think either. *poof* Fluffy Creek!


Craig Tucker hated high school. And not for the reasons you think either.

His boyfriend was Tweek Tweak. They had met in fourth grade, when they were tricked into fighting with each other twice by their classmates. And ever since that day, they became closer. Until, last year, a few months before graduation, they became a couple.

They had already come out to Token and Clyde, and they were just fine with it.

So, there were no problems in their relationship.

The problem came upon entering high school. With Tweek's higher grades, and Craig constantly having to go to the councilor's office, they had different classes. All at different times. They had a brand new schedule according to their intelligence, which, to them, didn't really seem fair.

They didn't see each other as often. Even when at home, Craig would be waiting for his phone to ring, taping his foot impatiently as he let Stripe out of his cage, watching him run around for hours before the worn out Guinea Pig would fall asleep on Craig's chest.

This would make him smile, but then it would remind him of the times when Tweek would fall asleep on him, after a midnight marathon of Red Racers…

_Tweek lay atop of his partner, smiling contently at the screen. Hearing Craig's soothing heart beat and adorable chuckles echo throughout the room, making him feel safe, enabling him to fall into a deep, and relaxing sleep._

_His twitches and spasms slowly began subsiding with each breath he took before his eyes began to feel heavy. His eyes fluttered weakly, in a failed attempt to stay awake._

_He finally gave in, and rested his head on Craig's chest, falling into a deep slumber…_

Craig's heart burned at the memory, he could no longer bare the separation between the two. Their relationship was strong, so they technically weren't drifting apart. They were actually just experiencing a stage in which they had no time for each other, it's not THAT uncommon...at least they hoped it wasn't.

Whenever Craig had spare time, Tweek would be stressing over his dozens of projects due the next day. Craig wanted to help, but he never understood any part the he assignments, and there for couldn't.

Craig looked up from his desk to the clock in his classroom as it rang. He was the first one to grab his things and run out. This was one of his favorite times of the day, one of the only times he would be able to see his Tweekie for at least a good minute before Tweek's bell rang.

Yes, every time Craig's lunch break began, Tweek's would end. And he hated that. They would walk alongside each other when going home, but, it still wasn't enough.

He needed Tweek there, everyday, at every moment. He missed him.

He arrived, panting and out of breath in front of his boyfriend, who looked down at him, thoughtfully smiling. Craig returned this smile as he pressed him up against a locker, he cupped Tweek's face in his hands and kissed him, removing one hand just to flip off Clyde who was awing behind them and giggling along with Token. Tweek blushed.

As Craig begged for an entry to the blonde's mouth, the bell rang, and Tweek stopped kissing him, twitching.

Craig grunted as he broke away. Tweek sighed, wanting to continue the kiss, but having to race down the hallway just to get to his next class before he got in trouble instead. He barely had the time to wave goodbye to his boyfriend as he dashed off, leaving Craig in the dust.

Clyde patted his friends back as Token Stood beside him, "Don't worry Craig, He likes you, you're just going through a stage." Craig responded with a slight snort, he'd heard that many times before and it wasn't helpful. Token chuckled lightly as he walked off, going to his own class, followed by Clyde.

"But _Tokeeeeeen I don't wanna go!" _he whined. A chuckle came from Token once again as he grabbed Clyde's hand, determined to drag his friend to class.

"C'mon buddy, you'll make it." Token walked away with Clyde trudging behind him. "You will too Craig!" he yelled over his shoulder, smirking.

Craig rolled his eyes, flipping him off, "Go fuck yourself." He said plainly, earning a laugh from both Token and Clyde.

Now it was time for another lonely lunch break for Craig, who had been yearning for a kiss more and more as each day went passing. He couldn't stand it. He wanted Tweekers back.

He sighed as he walked over to the cafeteria, sitting at a small bench, holding his tray of lunch in both hands, setting it down on the table before taking a seat.

He didn't eat. All he could do was think about Tweek. Were they really just going through a phase? Or were they just drifting apart…? He didn't want to drift apart from Tweek, he was the only one who ever cared about him besides Stripe. His parents didn't give a flying shit about him, and neither did Ruby, she had her own problems…

Just as his mind began to sway and drift into different thoughts, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He sighed, expecting it to be Butters, or even Kenny. But as he turned around, his eyes widened, it was Tweek!

"The Gym teacher was absent." he smiled.

Craig didn't waste a moment in getting up and kissing him. This time, when he begged, Tweek complied by letting him inside, allowing his tongue to move freely within his mouth.

The feeling he had missed for so long returned, and his questions vanished. With a kiss like that, they wouldn't be drifting apart for the longest of times.

As they broke apart with a gasp, Craig knew exactly what to say, "Tweek…I love you…"

Tweek knew in an instant how to respond as he kissed Craig teasingly on the lips as he smiled. "I love you too – gah!"

Craig chuckled. He loved his little twitches. He found them adorable.

He couldn't live with separation, and neither could Tweek, but they would find a way to be together. They loved each other, and, after all, it was just a phase…


End file.
